……Contacts?
by FireLilyoftheValley
Summary: We all know that Itachi keeps his Sharingan on all the time and that it has damaged his eyes, ne? Well, I got curious…why doesn't he just wear contacts and spare his poor eyes? This is my first fic, please read and review. T for future, *maybe*
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fanfic, and I'm not sure if this will be anything longer than a one-shot, but who knows? The idea for this just popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone, so…here we are. Feedback would be nice, thank you.

I heard that Itachi's constant usage of his Sharingan techniques is rendering him almost blind, so here is the little idea that popped into my head and wouldn't go away…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters; I'm just a college freshman.

Enjoy.

**(THUD) **For the fourth time that day, Uchiha Itachi had walked into a tree. **(THUD)** Correction, fifth time. Kisame just looked at the Uchiha's bruised face and winced in sympathy at the thought of what Sakura was probably going to do him when she saw what the 'prodigy's pig-headedness had done to her handiwork.

Sakura had worked on his eyes for a _month_ straight in order to heal them enough for Itachi to be able to see _fuzzy shapes_, and it had only taken him one week-long mission to undo _all_ of the fiery pinkette's hard work.

The Hokage's star pupil had been sent to work with the Akatsuki as part of a treaty signed by the Akatsuki, Suna, and Konoha. The two Hidden Villages had shown their earnestness by sending shinobi whose techniques would be most effective. Suna had sent the Kazekage's older brother, Kankuro, so that the puppet-wielder could learn from Sasori, and Konoha had sent one of the three strongest medic-nins, Sakura. It was said that she had the potential to surpass her mentor's level one day.

Said pink-haired medic had shown the Akatski early on that she took after Tsunade in temperament and strength as well, when she punched Hidan through a wall when he went to her for healing after his 'rituals' ten days in a row. Kisame —and most of the Akatsuki really— didn't quite know what to make of Sakura.

As he watched his partner crash _again_, **(tenth time)** he sighed and went to stop the pain and help Itachi get back to the base.

_ 'Sakura-chan's not gonna be happy………'_

AN: So? What did you think? Please review. Thanks. I'll try to have another chapter up soon. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey, FireLilyoftheValley, AKA Kitt, here. Just saying thank you to everyone who read chapter 1of "…Contacts?" I was inspired, as a thank you, I finished another chapter during my lunch break today. So my hand hurts pretty bad now cause I tend to write on paper and then type it up after… I really hope you like this. _'

Reviewers will be cuddled and given sweet hugs.

Disclaimer: I am just a freshman in college; I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I just like to play with them in stories.

Chapter 2

~~~~~~~Back at the Akatsuki Base~~~~~~

"Hey Sakura-chan, what are you doing, un? Sakura-chan, un?" Sakura sighed and ignored the blond clay-molder, as she worked on her reports, _'Honestly, I never thought that a group of such "elite" ninjas could get injured _so_ much…' __**'… or that they could cause us so much damn paperwork!!**_' her Inner put in.

"Sakura-_chan_, stop ignoring me, un!" Deidara whined, "This is really important!"

The girl's eyebrow twitched as she growled, "Deidara-_san_, if this has anything to do with you wanting me to check the mouths on your hands for cavities _again_, I swear that I will punch you into next week and refuse to call you anything but 'Dei- Dei-chan' for a month."

The blond annoyance started sweating and backing away… "A-ano, u-un, uhh…"

"…because by now, you should know better than to bother me with stupid things when I'm working on paperwork, ne?" As she continued, the pinkette had put down her papers and slowly started advancing on Deidara, cracking her knuckles as she moved. She had just managed to back the cowering blond into a corner, _**'Yes! **_**He **_**gets to pay for all that damn paperwork,' **_when the door to Sakura's office burst open to admit a panting Tobi.

"Tobi has an important message for Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! —Hi, Deidara-danna!" the masked man finished, waving. _**'Damn, there goes our fun…' **__'Oh hush, this _could_ be important.' __**'This is **_**Tobi **_**we're talking about, remember? The guy who keeps falling out of trees, when he tries to return baby birds to their nests, but keeps getting attacked by the parents? And **_**don't **_**forget that incident with the bear cub…'**_ Inner Sakura groaned. _'Ok, you _have_ a point. But I still need to hear this so-called "important message." '_

Sighing, Sakura turned to Tobi, "Ano, Tobi-san, what is the —," she broke off upon noticing that she was talking to empty air, and — ignoring the snickering of her Inner— looked behind her.

Tobi was poking the feminine blond and assaulting him with questions; not even giving him a chance to answer,

"Deidara-danna, why are you in the corner? Is the corner fun? May Tobi join Danna in the corner, Danna? Is this a new game? Was Danna playing Hide-and-Seek with Sakura-chan? Tobi thinks that Danna needs to find a better hiding place, because Tobi can see Danna. May Tobi play too? Tobi promises to be a good boy! Tobi-"

Grinning at the look of horror on Deidara's face, Sakura interrupted the bouncing dark-haired male, "Tobi-san, ano, what was the message you wanted to give me before?" she questioned gently but firmly. Years of dealing with Naruto and Lee had taught her that this method worked the best on easily excitable boys.

"Message…? … Hai! Gomen ne, Sakura-chan, Tobi got distracted. Zetsu-sama told Tobi to give Sakura-chan a message. Zetsu-sama said that he sensed Itachi-sempai and Kisame-sempai getting close to the base, but that Kisame-sempai was carrying Itachi-sempai. Zetsu-sama said to tell you to get ready since Itachi-sempai looked hurt." A moment passed, "A-ano! N-nani? Why are you looking at Tobi like that? Tobi is a good boy!"

Both Sakura and Deidara _were_ staring at Tobi, shocked that he had remembered that whole message. Then _what _Tobi had said sunk in and Sakura started rushing around the room to get ready for the arrival of the Uchiha and the fishman. _'I hope that Itachi-san didn't damage his eyes again…' __**'If he did, I'm going to beat him **_**so**_** badly once his body's healed!!!"**_

The door opened again, and three sets of eyes were fixed on the figure revealed……

~TBC~

AN: Oh a cliffy, cool. This is soo much fun! I wrote _so_ much during my lunch break!

Ano, I think that I need a Beta, sorry bout any errors. Please read and review! Input is greatly LOVED!!

Love,

FireLilyoftheValley,

AKA,

Kitt ^_^


End file.
